The Life Lost to a Life given II
by kiayume
Summary: This is the squel to The life Lost to a Life given What happens to Ieleina and Liadon now that InuYasha's dead. Will Sesshomaru listen and believe her? Or will he kill her?


**A life lost to a life given Part II**

**Summery: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original InuYasha characters. But I do own Liadon, Ielenia,Nalio, Asa, and Tenkai along with all other original storyline and characters. So do not steal, or I will stone you with coconuts.**

"Meet Liadon, my son." I all but whispered to the two surprised friends before me. "Ieleina...who...was...no..." Kagome whispered as she looked from me to my young pup in my arms. Liadon looked at the pair before us in question his deep gold eyes shining in wonder. "Mommy? Who are they?" he asked looking back at me. I smile gently and nuzzle the top of his head. "These are some of mommy's friends from a long time ago." I said looking at them over his head. "Oh." he said between a huge yawn. Nuzzling into my neck he closes his eyes and returns to the realm of dreams. "Ieleina, who is the sire?" Sessho-maru asked looking at my son. I take and deep breath and close my eyes. "InuYasha was." I whispered. Kagome gasped. "Was InuYasha here to see his pup?" he continued. "You could say that. He wanted to kill Liadon, because he didn't want his own pup one day challenged for the throne that rightfully belongs to you my lord." I said gently.

He takes a step forward and I can not help but step back in fear. He would kill him. Sessho-maru stopped. "I will not harm the pup. I just wish to see him." he said gently. I take a deep breath and step closer reveling him to his uncle. "Ieleina, did he rape you?" Kagome as shakily. I closed my eyes as pain passed through me. Then slowly, I nodded. Kagome choked a sob and then hurried to me flinging her arms around my neck. "Please, my lord, do not punish my pup for what his sire has done. Let him live and grow." I pleaded fearing that he would destroy him, thinking that he might turn out like his sire. Sessho-maru looked up from examining Liadon's face and looked at me. "No, I will not harm your pup. But seeing that InuYasha was his sire that would make you both family. Tomorrow, you will return to the castle with us." he said sternly. I gave a rare smile. "Hai, my lord." I said giving him the best bow that I could while not waking my pup.  
As I tuck my pup back into his bed Kagome's calm scent reaches my nose. Turning I see her standing in the door way looking calmly at us. "He's beautiful." she says softly coming to my side. "Thank you my lady." I say softly as I stroked my pup's hair. "Come, let us talk to you for awhile." she whispers taking my hand and guiding to my feet. As we walk out of the small room I yet again pull the small tie holding the curtain to the side, letting it fall into place again. "Would you like some tea, my lord, my lady?" I asked as we come back into the main room. Here cushions line the walls and a thin bamboo rug covers most of the floor. "I'll get it just point me in the right direction." Kagome said cheerfully. I open my mouth to protest but am silenced when my lord raises his hand. "Let Kagome make the tea. You have had a stressful night." he says calmly. Slowly I nod and point to our small kitchen area.

"Ieleina, why did you run? Why didn't you come to me and allow me to deal with him back then?" he asks as soon as his mate is in the small kitchen. I hang my head. "I-I was afraid my lord. My inu was demanding blood, and he was your brother. I could not stay and not kill him before I explained to you my reasons." I said softly. "Ieleina, I would not have harmed you or your pup. You have been my friend for many a years, longer then I have known my mate, pups, or brother. I would have listened to you." he said softly. I looked up at him and smile. "Thank you, but, I do not regret what I did. Liadon has had a good life. I have been able to keep him out of the life of politics and wars. He has had a life of peace." I said softly looking in the direction that my pup is sleeping. "I never doubted that he has had a horrible life. I still just wish the you could have trusted me." he said as he lay a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. "I...I also didn't want to let this affect your own happiness with your mate and pups. I know that it would have hung over your head like a heavy rain cloud, if you had killed him." I said softly. He smiles. "I guess you are right." he says.

I walk away from showing my lord and lady to the small guest room. Taking a deep breath I walk to my own room and sink to the pile of furs and pillows. Tonight was just so much. I needed my rest so bad. The instant that my eyes close my usual nightmare begins.

I wake to someone shaking me. My eyes snap open and am met with my pups curious eyes. "Mommy? Why are you friends still here?" he asked kneeling next to me on the pile of furs. Slowly I rise into a sitting position. Tying my yukata ties tighter I look over at him. He is wearing his favorite hakamas and haori, a light gray set with celtic like designs on it. "Because, my child, we are going to be living with them." I said pulling him onto my lap. "Oh, alright. Are there going to me others like me?" he asked. I knew what he meant. He meant other pups that were fatherless. I instantly think of Rin and Shippo but then remember that they both had Sessho-maru-sama and Kagome-sama. "I don't know, maybe." I said nuzzling his head. "Are either of you hungry?" Kagome asks from the doorway of my room. I look down at Liadon who nods happily. "I'll take that as a yes." she laughs looking at me. I give her a small sad smile. "He eats like his father use to." I whisper as I hold him close. He must sense my sadness because he wraps his arms around me and begins purring fiercely. I couldn't help but smile and return his purr. Kagome stands there for a moment before walking back out. "Do you want me to bring you some food in bed mommy?" he asked. Only twice had he done this. Once was when I was sick and another was a surprise. I chuckle and nuzzle his head. "No. Come, let us eat with the others." I said pushing the warm furs off my instantly chilled form.

'I hope Kagome-sama knows that inuyoukai only eat 'raw' meat.' I thought as I pulled my kimono on. Like Liadon's It is a light gray with celtic deigns on the sleeves and hem. "Come little one. You can not miss a meal or you won't grow into a strong man now will you?" I said taking my son's small hand. "I am a man!" he said puffing his chest out. "You are my child until you are older then me." I tease as we walk to the kitchen. I stop as I hear their voices from the kitchen. "Ahhh. You annoying inuyoukai, all you eat is meat. Have you ever tried anything else. I'm starting to think that you all just don't like my cooking." Kagome was saying. I hear Sessho-maru chuckle. "It's not that anyone doesn't like your cooking aisai. It's just our bodies that are to blame. I am sorry." he said. I could help but chuckle myself as we walk into the kitchen. "I take it you two only eat 'raw' meat?" she asked with a large pout. "Hai, gomensai." I said bowing. "Do not be sorry Ieleina, Kagome has still yet to get use to our eating patterns. But she's getting there." Sessho-maru said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Who are you?" Liadon asked getting into a fighting stance before me. He must not remember me telling him that they were friends. Sessho-maru looked over his mate's shoulder down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Liadon, be respectful. This is Sessho-maru-sama and Kagome-sama. They both are dear friends of mine." I said kneeling next to my son. "OH. Gomensai." he said turning back to them and bowing so low that he almost fell. As I caught him I stood. "Come let us eat and we will be going." Sessho-maru said. Kagome, still grumbling about baka inuyoukai and eating habits, brought out a hunk of deer that I had killed earlier last night, before all that happened.

I look up at the sky and breath in the scents around us. I had not gone traveling in many a years. I could not believe that I was finally going back. Back home. I can't help but smile and close my eyes. Home. That sounded so good. Suddenly Liadon ran ahead of us right up to Sessho-maru-sama who was leading the way. I watched him carefully as he fell in step beside the taiyoukai lord looking up at him in question. I listened silently as he began speaking. "Are you my daddy?" he asked., Kagome and I both almost fell over our own feet at this. Sessho-maru looked down at him the surprise clearly written across his face. "No, why would you ask pup?" he asked him. "Because you have hair and eyes like me." he said pulling on his hair. "Ears to." he added pulling on the tips of his ears. Sessho-maru looked down at him and then back at me with question in his eyes. I shook my head telling him that I never implied such. "No pup, I am not your sire. My brother is your sire. That would make me your uncle." He said. I give him a slight smile letting him know that it was alright that he told him this and more. "Did you know my daddy?" Liadon asked gently pulling on his sleeve. Sessho-maru looked back at me with question and I nodded. He would need to know sooner or later and since he had not really asked me about his father except if he was dead or alive. I had not lied to him and told him that his sire was alive. He had never heard me call him his father or my mate. "Yes I did know your father. My mate, Kagome, once traveled with him. She would be able to answer questions about him better then I." Sessho-maru said nodding to Kagome who was by my side. "Oh, thank you." he said quickly. Then quickly he fell back to our side and tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "Did you know my daddy?" he asked. I smile and lift him into my arms. "You may answer his questions Kagome-sama. I do not mind." I said. But I know that she could see the silent plea in my eyes saying not to tell him how he was conceived. She smiled. "Hai, Liadon-chan, I did know your sire very well. We used to be very good friends." she said smiling. As we traveled she told him all about InuYasha, at least everything about him before he changed. She was just telling him of his sword when a thought struck me. Where was the Tetsuiga? I did not remember what had happened with it. Looking up I do not see it with my lord. Where did it go? "So my daddy was a great warrior?" Liadon asked very excited. "Hai. But he did have many faults though I will not tell you them except that his stomach was a bottomless pit." she said sighing. "That reminds me of a certain someone does it not?" I tease as I begin to tickle him. Liadon laughed in my arms until he was breathless. "Che-ater." he breathed as regained his breath.

I could tell that my lord was getting impatient with this slow pace as was I. "We are going to run." he said finally as he stopped and turned to his mate. Kagome 'eep'ed' as he quickly pulled her on to his back. "Can you still keep up?" he teased me. I laughed. "What do you think old man?" I asked with just as much tease in my voice. He snorted. "I am hardly old. I am not even two thousand years old." he said. "Whatever you say...old man." I said as I start to run. I remember the direction to the castle as if I had been there just yesterday. That is how we arrived home. Laughing and jumping playfully at each other while the passengers on our backs squealed happily. "Sessho-maru-sama! What are you doing?" Jaken squawked as he came out of the front doors waving his staff. "Jaken. You do remember Ielenia do you not?" Sessho-maru said coldly as he stopped and gently allowed Kagome to slide off his back. "Hai, of course I do. Why my lord?" he asked. "We found her Jaken." Kagome said happily. "Hello Jaken-chan." I said stepping forward and smiling as I pulled Liadon to my front. "Ieleina-sama!? It is a pleasure to see you once again. And who is this?" he asked looking at Liadon as I sat him down. "This is my son, Liadon." I said giving him a look. "You may question her about this subject later. Go and gather our children. It is about time that they meet Ieleina." Sessho-maru said. I look at them happily. "You have children my lord? I asked. "We have Rin and Shippo and our youngest Nailo." Kagome said happily. I can not help but laugh. "What is funny?" he asked. "I find it funny my lord that we both used elfish names instead of our own race's names. I guess we do think alike." I teased as I crouched behind Liadon and nuzzling his head. Sessho-maru smirked and was then tackled by a small flying gray ball. "Daddy's home!" the little ball squealed as Sessho-maru oof'ed. Then Rin and Shippo came out. I looked up at them and smiled. They stood there for a moment just looking at me. They had grown so much. How old were they now? Around fourteen? Hai, fourteen. I had not seen them in five years and that was to long. "Auntie...Ieleina?" Rin asked confused. I stood slowly and all I could do was nod. Both children's faces broke into the biggest smiles I had ever seen as they tackled me. With two fourteen year olds tackling me I ended up on my back quite quickly. "Auntie Ieleina...Where you been?" Shippo asked as he nuzzled into my side and looking up at me with big green eyes. "Hai Auntie Ieleina...Where have you been?" Rin asked happily as she bounced slightly on my middle. "I have been living else were. If you two would get off, I would introduce you to someone very special." I said nudging them both slightly. Quickly they scrambled off me and helped me up. "I'm getting to old for that." I mumble under my breath. "And you call me an old man." Sessho-maru teased as he held the little gray ball that had tackled him. Nailo was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. She had shoulder length gray hair. Her eyes were a combination of her mother and father. A deep swirling blue outlined in gold. She had little elf like ears and by her scent, she seemed to be a full youkai.

"Rin, Shippo, I would like you to meet my son, Liadon." I said as I drew a very surprised Liadon to me. Rin and Shippo's smiles grew. "OHHHHH. He's so Kaaawwwiiiii." Rin said happily as she instantly hugged him. "Hey do you like to spar?" Shippo asked over his sister's squeal. Liadon just looked up at me wide eyed. He had never really had any friends because of not having a father, and being a hanyou. So when both the human and youkai child had greeted him so happily he was apparently surprised and confused. "It's alright Liadon. They won't bite, unless you bite first." I teased as I look over at Sessho-maru who chuckled. "Nailo, this is you aunt Ielenia and her son Liadon." he said coming over to us. The little girl looked at me and then smiled. "Hello. Are you going to be staying long?" she asked as she climbed into her mother's arms. It was then that I saw the little gray tail following behind her. "Hai, I will be living here from now on." I said gently. "Sessho-maru-sama!" Jaken called helplessly. We all turned to see him running out of the castle at top speeds. Then we saw what was chasing him. "Come on Jaken-sama! I want to play!" a young boy called. The boy had long light purple hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His pale gray eyes were full of playfulness and tease as he chased the poor old toad. "Ielenia-sama!" he cried as he saw his lord's bemused face. Quickly the toad ran behind my legs hoping for relief from the little terror chasing him. The boy came to a screeching stop before Liadon. "Hello. I'm Liadon." he said happily. The boy tilted his head looking at him and then up at me. "Do you fight?" he asked suddenly. "Hai! My momma has taught me a lot of stuff." Liadon said happily as he took a hesitant step forward. The boy raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I'm Tenki. You want to come with me and Shippo-chan to the dojo?" he asked. By scent I could tell that he was a full blood youkai. Not only that but a weather youkai. Liadon looked up at me in quest as Shippo and Tenki stood next to each other waiting. "All right. Just go easy on them." I said gently. I was not trying to up my child's status with lies on how he fights. He fought frighteningly well. I had taught him along with traveling warriors, monks, mikos, rohans, samurais, hired killers, mages, and others. I had made sure that he was very well trained in all styles. He smiled knowingly up at me before following the two now questioning boys.

"Well why don't we go and let you explain why you suddenly have a son and no mate." Sessho-maru said as he led Kagome and I to the castle. They had already sent Nailo and Rin off to watch the boys spar. I sigh deeply. "I guess so." I said. Looking down at my gray kimono with the gold obi I feel as if I should be dressed slightly better. Oh well. "You can just tell our most trusted. Word will travel quickly enough after that. Do you wish to tell the Lords?" he asked as we entered the great castle. "I guess so. I bet they miss having me around here to help with everything and keep all you hot head males in line." I tease. Kagome laughed as Sessho-maru shot me a growl. "Jaken!" he called. Instantly the toad hurried into the main hall. "Hai, my lord." he said bowing deeply. "Summon the other lords and then gather Hanka and both of you come to my study." he said as he walked past him down the hall followed by myself and Kagome. I looked over my shoulder as the toad ran off. "So, how have you two been?" I ask as we walk into his study. "We've been fine Ieleina-chan. What about you?" Kagome asked as she caught my hands. She knew how good friends Sessho-maru and I had always been and didn't understand why I had left. I sigh. "Considering, I've been extremely well. I have been able to raise Liadon away from many hardships that he would have had to have if I had stayed." I said gently. "But why didn't you tell us? I thought that we were friends. I mean I know that I wasn't here long when you left. But I thought we were friends." Kagome said teary eyed. I sigh. Now I feel guilty. "Kagome-sama, it has nothing to do with you. I was protecting both you and Sessho-maru-sama. If I told you one of two things would have happened. I would have been thought of as a liar and killed. Or Sessho-maru-sama would have believe me and killed InuYasha but then withdrawn into himself once again, like he was before he met you. I could not have killed InuYasha then for the same reasons. I am sorry if I had either of you worried. But I do not regret my decision to leave. I have kept my son alive by leaving and I would do it again in a heartbeat." I said firmly. Kagome looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I smile gently. "Please do not cry on my behalf. I am alive and well am I not? My son is nothing like his father. Well except for his stomach." I tease as I wipe her tears away with my sleeve. She nodded and walked over to Sessho-maru's side.

Not long after a knock came at the door. "Sessho-maru-sama? You summoned me my lord?" Hanka asked opening the door. She still looked to same as before. An elderly ryuuoukai with bright red hair with a single streak of gray and kind green eyes that seem to know everything. "Hai. Hanka. I think that you remember Ieleina?" he asked as he gestured to me. I rose from the chair that I was sitting in and smiled at her. Instantly her face brightened. "It's kind of hard to forget her." she said as she came up to me. "Thank you." I said smiling. I felt so comfortable here with them. I had missed them so much. "Where have you been child?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me. I smile and return the hug. Before I answer Jaken walks in and we greet each other. "Now that you have greeted each other why don't you tell them why you have a pup and no mate." Sessho-maru said gently. Instantly Hanka sniffs my neck. She opens her mouth to speak but I hold my hand up silencing her. "I was raped about two weeks before I left the castle." I said. I had said it. I finally said it aloud. For some reason I felt lighter. Like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Both Hanka and Jaken gasped. "Who was the bastard?" Hanka growled. "Hai. Who is it. I'll burn him myself." Jaken said waving his staff back and forth. I couldn't help but smile at my friends. "It was...InuYasha." I said softly. I was finally telling someone my story. What had happened to me that night. The night that he had raped me. Both Jaken and Hanka freeze. "In-Inu-Yasha-sama?" Jaken croaked. It was Hanka's response that shocked us all. "Where is that bastard child? I'll kill him myself. He does not deserve to live." she growled as her eyes bled crimson and her claws and fangs lengthened. I look at her in surprise and then over at Sessho-maru. He is staring at Hanka in shock. We had known Hanka since we were both pups. She was like our second mother. When Sessho-maru's mother died and mine left me on the castle steps she was the one who really raised us. And neither of us had ever seen her like this. "I killed him...when he came to kill my pup." I said gently tried to calm her raging youkai. Hanka blinked a couple of times and the red disappeared. "May we meet your pup?" she asked calmly smiling. I smiled brightly. It was like introducing Liadon to his grandmother. "Hai. He is in the dojo." I said. "Do you still remember your way around obaa-san?" Sessho-maru teased as he stood to follow. I glared at him. "I probably know this castle better then you jii-chan." I tease as I walk out of the office.

I slowly make my way to the dojo. I had not been in here in so long. I remembered when Sessho-maru and I had spared in here.

FlashBack

"Come on Sessho-chan! You're to slow." I call. Being only ten we were both still working with only wooden swords. "Shut up! And I told you not to call me that!" Sessho-maru snapped as he got shakily up and gripping his little wooden sword. "Aren't you going to give up yet?" I ask with a sigh. "Not until I defeat you!" he shouted as he launched himself at me. "You're to hot headed." I stated as I easily tripped him. We both looked up when a deep chuckling was heard. "TaiYoushi-sama!" I said bowing instantly. "Chi-chi-ue." Sessho-maru said as he stood and glared at me but bowed anyway. "You two don't have to bow." TaiYoushi said as he came into the dojo. I couldn't help but smile up at him. "So, Sessho-maru, have you yet beat Ieleina?" he asked as walked up to the wall of katanas. "No Chi-chi-ue." he mumbled under his breath as he looked at the floor. "Not that he hasn't gotten so much better. I mean I actually have to try as not lose." I said smiling at my friend who glares at me. "And I suppose that you never had to try before did you?" he snapped as he turned to face me. "None what so ever." I said laughingly. He growled and brought the sword up as if to hit me. I quickly use an upper block and punch him lightly in the stomach. Not hard enough to make him move but basically pressing my fist against his abdomen. "You're dead." I said as I stood. "Sessho-maru. What you need to do it fight without emotion. To not think of the opponent before you as a living thing but as an object that won't stop coming at you. You have to feel nothing and then your opponent won't be able to read your moves." his father said as I stepped back. Sessho-maru nodded and we squared off once again. This time I couldn't read what he was going to do in his eyes and ended up on my butt with his sword at my throat. I grinned up at him. "You killed me." I said smiling.

End of FlashBack

I smile at the many memories that surround my home. Happy and sad. As we come close to the dojo the sounds of Rin's and Nailo's cheers reach our ears. I smile as I hear Liadon's almost silent movements. When Sessho-maru opened the door I saw his surprise. Coming up behind him I take the scene in. Shippo and Tanki are double teaming Liadon but it was them that were getting beat. Liadon blocked every little attack that they threw at him. When Shippo would kick and Tanki would punch Liadon would reach up with each hand, catch Shippo's leg and Tanki's fist before knocking both their feet out from under them. "Aren't you going to give up yet?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. I couldn't help but ruin the moment at Sessho-maru's face. It was just so funny. It was one of pure horror and remembrance. Liadon dropped his arms and looked up at me surprised. Then he grinned and ran to me. "Momma!" he cried as he threw himself onto me. "Well I guess he is just like his mother." Hanka said as she laughed remembering all the times that I had used the same line on Sessho-maru so many times when we were younger. "Who are you?" he asked as he climbed halfway over my shoulder to look at Hanka. "I'm the one who raised your momma and uncle. I know all their deep dark secrets." she said in a hushed whisper. Liadon giggled as he held onto my neck. I glanced over at Sessho-maru to see his laughing face as Nailo climbed up into his arms while Rin helped Shippo and Tanki up as she laughed her head off at them.   
"Ieleina-sama! Sessho-maru-sama! The lords are here." Jaken said as he came into the dojo. We all looked up from the dojo floor where we had taking a seat and were talking. "That was fast." I said in slight surprise. "When they heard that you were back they all dropped what they were doing and came right here." Jaken said with a huge smile. I smile down at Liadon and nuzzle his head for a moment before standing. "Kagome-sama? Would you please watch Liadon." I asked softly. "There are some things that I do not wish for him to know about his sire just yet." I whisper to her. Kagome smiles and nods as Liadon climbs off my lap. "Will you be gone long momma?" he asked. "No my pup. I'm just going to go and meet with some very old friends. Do you promise to be good for Kagome-sama?" I asked laying a hand on the top of his head. "Hai!" he said happily as he kissed my cheek. "Well shall we go?" Sessho-maru asked as he stood and offered me his arm. "Hai. Well, lets meet the men of the hour." I said with weak smile. Sessho-maru gave me an encouraging smile before leading me from the room.

As we reached the council room I began to hear voices that were from my past. "What the hell is going on? I thought that InuYasha-sama said that she had died." Koga of the Southern Packs was saying. "I believe that she will explain when she arrives here Koga-sama." the elderly ryuuyoukai of the Northern lands was saying. I close my eyes as I remember the faces of each and everyone of them. Koga the okami leader of the South. That playful boyish face that had been my first crush when I was just a pup. Saronko the ryuu leader of the North. That kind and gentleness that had always reminded me of a kind jii-chan. Then there was Nanko, the neko leader of the East. That playboy face was always the butt of jokes for us. They all were wonderful and all held a special place in my heart. We stop just outside the door. "Are you ready?" Sessho-maru asks me as he looked down at me in slight worry. "Hai. I am ready to see my friends." I said smiling up at him. He nodded and opened the door. The second the door was open I was swept into two pair's of arms. "Ieleina!!!" three voices cried. I laughed as I was spun around with Koga and Nanko. This was the most fun that I had, had in so long. "Where have you been child?" Saronko asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "I believe that you would like to sit down before I tell you." I said softly. The three looked at me in question before finding seats. Koga just fell onto the floor as the other two find seats in chairs. "Still a kid I see." I sigh as I leaned against the table. "Whatever. Now talk." he said as he crossed his arms and glared up at me. "Five years ago a week before I left this home...I was raped." I said not looking up at them. Nanko's and Saronko's reactions were much like that of Jaken's and Hanka's, but it was Koga's that caught me off guard. He stood and came up to me and then to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me holding me close. My eyes widened and I froze. I had never been held like this before. "Who did it?" he asked softly. I was even more surprised as I felt him stoke my hair gently almost like he was trying to calm me. Almost like he could sense that I was uncomfortable without me showing it. "InuYasha did." I said softly as my arms just hung there. The room went dead silent. "What!?" Nanko said looking at me in horror as Koga pulled back slightly to look at me in shock. "I'll kill the bastard." he snarled. "Well then I suggest that you find a way to bring him back. Ieleina did a pretty good job in making sure that he was no longer breathing." Sessho-maru said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall. The three males looked at me in question. I could read the question that played across their faces. 'Why did you leave then?' I take a deep breath. I was still a little surprised that Koga was holding me so closely and gently. "I left because...I became pupped with it. I needed to protect my pup. He found us yesterday. And he tried to kill my pup. So...I killed him." I said softly not looking up at any of them. I didn't want to see that look in their eyes. That look of pity and sadness. This was my family. I don't think that I could have handled it. "What is your pup's name?" Saronko asked gently. "His name is Liadon and he is everything to me. He's nothing like his sire, well except for his stomach." I said giggling. Koga's arms were still wrapped loosely around my shoulders with his cheek next to mine. "Can we meet him?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Hai." I said as I pulled out of his arms and hurried out of the room.

I quickly followed my pup's childish scent of young water oak. I find him with Kagome, Nailo, Rin, Shippo, and Tenki out in the gardens. I stopped and smiled at my young pup playing with other's his age. I didn't think that I would ever see such a sight. In the small village near our cave home he was an outcast. When he was small and hadn't known better I had, had to rescue him from countless torture rings of young children. I had even gone as far as to threaten to skin them alive.

FlashBack

" GO AWAY YOU HANYOU!!!" a little boy cried as a small rock left his hand. Liadon rubbed the spot on his head where the rock had hit and glared at him. "What did I do to you?" he asked as he turned away from the young girl that he was talking to. "You shouldn't even be alive! You don't have a father and you're a hanyou!!" he shouted. "I'm not a hanyou. My mom is a full youkai. So I am as well." he said calmly. I glance over my shoulder at him and am proud at his control of temper with the young human boy. It was true that he was a full youkai because of my own blood and for that I was proud. Turning back to the young hunter man before me I half listen to him and half listen to Liadon. "What ever. I heard that you are a bastard child. Your father ran off because he took one look at you and was disgusted!" the boy said with a sneer. Soon other boys joined in on teasing Liadon. I waited to see if Liadon would walk away just as I had taught him too. He tries to but the boys form a ring and start throwing rocks. I growl and quickly grab my now crying pup. "You little brats. If you do that again I'll use your skins as leather." I snarl allowing my eyes to tint red. Instantly a mother and father comes to each of child and they instantly try to place the blame on Liadon. My growl silences them quickly enough. "No. My pup was doing nothing to your pups. He wasn't even talking to them. He is not the one pointing fingers and throwing stones now is he?" I snarl as I hold Liadon close to me. I can feel a bit of blood coming from some of the wounds and an having to control my inu from going after the threat to my pup. "If he had a father he would know not to allow himself to get into such a position." one of the fathers say. I whirl on him. That was my private battle. I knew what some of the families said about myself. About not having a mate but having a pup. "Fine, if you are going to let your own pups get away with this then I guess you can go without this female's meats, furs, herbs, and trades that she brings to this worthless village during the winter." I snarl as I glare at everyone of them. Some of them gasp knowing that they would not survive the harsh winter that was coming soon without the things that I brought to the village. "Ieleina-sama is correct in saying that your little brats started this. I watched it." my elderly miko friend said as she came up to me. It was only then that the parents turned on their children with scolds and punishments.

End of Flashback

I smile and walk forward to them. Liadon looks up with a huge smile. "MOMMA!" he cried as he lunged himself at me. "Have you been good for Kagome-sama?" I ask as I caught him and stroked his hair gently. "Hai." he said with a pout that said, 'I'm always good.' "Good." I said nuzzling his face. "Whose that?" he asked looking past me. I turned to see that they had all followed me outside. I turned to them fully with a soft smile. "This is my son Liadon." I said softly. I don't know why but I watch Koga's reaction closer then the rest. It was almost as if his opinion of me mattered the most. "Hello." Liadon said waving his tiny hand at them. Then Koga's and Nanko's faces lit up. "He looks more like you then melon head." Koga said with a huge grin as he walked forward and lay a hand on his head. Liadon looked up at him in question. "Did you know my daddy?" he asked hopefully. Koga looked at me in slight question. I nodded only slightly. "Hai, I knew your dad cub." he said slightly nervously. Liadon's young face lit up. "Were you his friend?" he asked happily. "Not really. No offence cub, but your sire was a real hot head." he said in that playful superior voice that made him look about Liadon's age. Liadon laughed as he clutched to me. "Yea. He was always trying to get me with his sword but 'I' , the great Koga, was to great for him." he said striking a fake pose of a hero. "I bet you couldn't beat my momma." he said with a pout. I blink in surprise as does everyone else. "Ha! Like your mom ever beat me!" Koga said sticking his chin in the air. Liadon frowned. "I bet you she could. She's the bestest fighter around." he said crossing his arms and glaring up at the okami. Koga, Nanko, and Sessho-maru smirk. "Would you like to prove your pup's theory?" Nanko asked in a honey coated voice as he came up beside Koga. I didn't answer and glare down at my pup who doesn't see me and continues to glare at Koga and now Nanko. "What? Are you getting to old for something like this Ieleina-obaa?" Sessho-maru asked as he came up beside the two and grinning at them. Liadon smirked knowing that now that Sessho-maru has said this there is no way that I would back down. "As it would seem, Sessho-maru-sama, Koga-sama, Nanko-sama, I remember every single one of your weaknesses and how you fight. Why do you think that I would be unable to beat you?" I ask as I set Liadon down and smirk at their over confident faces. "And what makes you think that we would lose to you at all?" Sessho-maru asked as he folded his arms across his chest with an arrogant smirk. "Come on then, let's go." I said with a smirk.

"There they go again." I heard Hanka sigh as she walked behind the boys and me as we made our way to the dojo once again. I smile and put my hands behind my head as we walked. "You of all people should have known that we couldn't have been together without getting into a fight." I said with a grin. Liadon looked up at me in question. "Have you fought them before momma?" he asked tugging on the skirt of my kimono. "Hai. And kicked their butts." I said grinning. Liadon, Shippo, Rin, Tanki, Nailo, and Kagome laugh happily as the three boys growl in annoyance at me. "What? I'm only telling the truth." I said innocently as we entered the dojo. "Well we'll just have to just test these statistics." Sessho-maru said raising an eyebrow as was all prepared for the small battle that was about to take place. "You going to join Saronko-sama?" Nanko asked as he picked his favorite weapon off the wall, the hook blades. "Iie. I'm getting to old for this type of things. But have fun my friends." he said waving his hand. I smirk. "You're not to old. Just not that dumb." I teased as I gazed at the three before me. Koga is weaponless and Sessho-maru has the Torkijin drawn. "Are you ready boys?" I ask as I crouch. "What no weapons?" Koga asks as he gets ready. "Don't need any." I said smirking. "A little cocky are we not?" Nanko said with a grin. "Not one bit." I said before I closed myself off of all emotion and feeling.

"You know, I hate it when she does that." I heard Koga mutter to Nanko as I prepared to launch myself. I allowed a single smirk before I launched at them. Sessho-maru, Nanko, and Koga all worked together as a seamless team. I heard Kagome gasp in amazement. I guess she has never seen them work so well together. I have and am far from impressed. I grin as I recognize every single move that they make and easily block every single one. I guess the boys had thought that I had kept up with my training and improved. I could tell that all three of them were getting annoyed and knew that they were planning to do. I grinned as Nanko and Sessho-maru raise their swords and Koga starts to run circles around me. I close my eyes and stand perfectly still. When my eyes open I smirk and raise one hand. Long vines shoot from my fingers and move out. They instantly wrap around Koga and then move out and grab both Sessho-maru and Nanko catching all of them by surprise as I lift the three of them high in the air, causing Sessho-maru and Nanko to drop their weapons and Koga to yelp in surprise as he was lifted into the air. "Well boys? Do you give?" I asked as I hold them up the air. All three just looked at me in shock. My great moment of triumphant was ruined when laughter filled the room. "OH this is just to good." Saronko bust out as he fell on his back laughing his head off. Then Kagome and the children joined in. "Told you." Liadon said with a smirk as he grinned up at Koga. Koga looked down at him for a moment before joining in on the laughing. "I guess you were right cub." he said as he laughed. When the other didn't join in he looked at them. "What? This is funny and you all know it." he said as he laughed. The other two looked at each other and started laughing as I set them down.

I looked around my old room. It had been so long since I had been in this room. I close my eyes and breath in scent. "Momma?" Liadon's voice echoes through my mind as his scent drifts to me. "Hai my pup?" I asked coming to him as he stood in the doorway. "I'm tired." he said with a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. I smile and lift him into my arms. "Then let's get some sleep." I said nuzzling his hair as he blinked trying to keep himself awake. "Hai." he said drowsily. I smiled and gently carried his tired form to the bed. Laying him down I drew the silk covers up to his chin and brushing his white bangs out of his eyes as he looked sleepily up at me. "That was a cool fight today momma." he mumbled as he began to drift into the world of dreams. "Well I'm glad that you were entertained." I teased and I stroked his forehead. He gave one last long yawn, mumbled something that I was unable to understand and fell asleep. I smile and gently lean over him kissing his forehead. "I hope that you never become your sire. Become better then he was." I whispered as I gave his cheek a caress before standing and going out to the door to find Sessho-maru. I wanted a question or two answered and I didn't really want Kagome to hear.

I found him in his study at his desk surrounded by papers. "You look like an old jii-chan." I teased as I closed the door behind me and stepped forward. He looks up and smirks. "Well I feel like one." he sighed and he ran a hand over his face and leaned back in his chair. "Would you like some help Sessho-maru-sama?" I asked coming up to the desk knowing that Kagome had already gone to bed having caught her scent when I passed their room, which was just down that hall from my own. "Hai, happily." he said with a grateful smile. I smile and shake my head as I walk around the desk to stand beside him. Picking up a stack of papers I eyeball them, reading what they were for. "So, what brings you down here? I know that you didn't just sense that I was swamped and was in desperate need of help. So, what was it that you wanted?" he asked. I couldn't help but wince slightly that he hit the pinpoint so quickly. I sigh and set the papers down. "I-I wanted to know what you did with the body and how you found out about Kikyo." I said nervously. He raises an eyebrow but apparently he decides to answer me. "I threw the body of that disgrace into the ocean. I did not wish for his pathetic excuse of body to infect my lands with his toxic blood." he said with a growl as he signed a new document. I sighed and nodded. Then he looked over at me out of the corner of his eye. "I had people following the undead woman since she and him had come to stay here. When my spy gave me my report, I was informed of her meetings with Naraku. And then that it was his child that she carried and not my brother's. So, I killed her." he said as he sealed and signed another document. I nodded and handed him the next scroll. "How was it that you found me, my lord?" I asked. "I was following InuYasha's scent and I caught yours. I informed Kagome, who had wanted to confront InuYasha, and she said hurry. Well by the time we got there you had dealt with the hanyou nicely." he said with a smirk. I smirked and nodded. "I-I am sorry. For not holding him there so that you could question him." I muttered as I looked down at my hands. I looked over at him when I felt his hand touch my arm. "There is nothing to be sorry about Ielenia. You did what you had to do to protect your pup. No blame is going to go to you at all." He said as he gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. I smiled and nodded. Then I smiled. "Now, you should be getting to bed with your mate. She's still up, but she doesn't want you to know. I know that she feels bad that she can't stay as awake as long as we can, so, go and consol her. These will be here in the morning." I said as I pulled him to his feet. He smiled at me and patted my head. "I'll see you in the morning Nia-chibi." he teased. "Oh, one last question." I said stopping to look at him. "Nani?" he said as he paused. "His, sword. What did you do with it?" I asked confused. Sessho-maru smiled. "I have it, till the day that your pup is old enough to wield it himself. Then it will be passed to him. Until then I will keep in locked up. It will not be used till he is old enough." he said. I blinked in surprise but nodded.

I walked down the empty halls and rubbed my arms. It wasn't that the air was cold, just that it seemed that my insides were frozen. At one time in my life I had dreamt of having a mate and pups, but he had taken that dream away from me. No male would want to raise another's pup. But Liadon was my life. I would not leave him ever. There were some females who were shallow enough to throw their children away just for a male, but I refused to be like them. I paused at a window leaning against the wall, looking up at the full moon. Would I ever find someone who would want to raise another male's pup? I closed my eyes feeling the emptiness sinking in. I knew that I would always be alone in that area. But I couldn't blame my pup and I wouldn't. But I did blame InuYasha, and I always would. The only thing that I could thank him for was Liadon. I stiffened when I felt a hand descend on my shoulder but the hand was quickly followed by a voice. "What you doing up?" came Koga's voice as I felt his body move a little closer. I opened my eyes and continued to look out the window. "I couldn't sleep." I said. "Alright, I guess that's fair. You wanna talk about it?" he asked. I was surprised when his arm snaked around my shoulders and pulled me close to him so that I was leaning against his chest. "Iie. I don't want to end up living in the past. I want and need to live in the present with Liadon." I said. I didn't know why but I felt comfortable enough to relax into his embrace and lean against his chest. "He's beautiful. Your son that is." he said softly. I smiled as I felt his chin rest atop my head. "Thank you. Why are you up?" I asked. "Ielenia, there's something that I need to tell you." he said softly as he let me go and walked around to face me, sitting on the sill. "What is it Koga-sam..." I begin. But Koga puts his finger to my lips halting the sama. "Iie. We've been friends long enough for you not to have to call me sama." he said with a grin. I smiled and nodded. "What did you want to ask?" I asked gently. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and speaking. "I learned of your leaving about a week after it had happened. I was coming here to speak to you about something important. When I got here, Sessho-maru-sama informed me that you had left and no one knew where you were or where to find you. I joined the search but finally Sessho-maru had to call it off after a couple of months, because Kagome became cubbed." he said. I raised an eyebrow. I was confused as to why he was telling me this, then I figured that he was beating around the bush about what he wanted to say. "You're beating around the bush Koga." I teased. He gave me a halfhearted smile. "I...I had come to speak to you about...well I wanted to talk to you about...Um...I wanted to ask if I could court you." he said after a while finally looking me in the eyes. I blinked in surprise. "Na-Nani?" I stuttered my eyes going wide. "I wanted to court you then...and I want to court you now." he said softly as he caught my hand and pulling me slightly closer to him as he looked at my face. "Lia-don, I can't leave him. I-I-I." I couldn't talk. I was just babbling and I couldn't even think. Koga, Lord to the Eastern Lands, wanted to court me? A damaged female with a pup? "Ielenia, I would never ask you to leave your cub. I wouldn't even dream of it. But if you accepted, I would treat him as my own. I would not try to send him away, or would I treat him badly. I swear to you." He said as he stood not releasing my hand. I said nothing as I just stared up at him. "Think about it. Please. Heck, talk to Liadon about it. Just please, think about it." he said. Then he gently kissed my knuckles before turning and hurrying away.

I stood in the hall for a while in shock. Finally I shook my head, ran my hand over my face and run back to my room. As I close the door I lean against it taking deep breaths. "Momma? What's wrong?" Liadon says wearily as he sits up rubbing my eyes. "It is nothing my pup. Sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens." I say softly as I walk over to him and sit on the bed. He yawns before laying on my lap and falling back to sleep. I run my fingers through his silky hair as I turn my head and look out at the sky. What was I going to do? Could I really let him in, even after everything that had happened? Could I really trust him not to hurt me or Liadon? Could I really open my heart to him and not get hurt? I sighed and leaned back against the head board of my bed still looking out the window and stroking Liadon's hair. I knew that I was going to ask my pup about what he thought but I also need to come to a decision, but what was I going to do?

I hadn't slept the night before and I wasn't surprised. My mind was so alive that I had gotten no rest. I looked down as I felt Liadon stir. "Momma?" he mumbled as he turned to look up at me. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked softly as I stroked his cheek. "Fine. The bed's bigger then the one at home. It also smells like you but dusty." he said as he yawned and stretched. I chuckled. "Well it would, this use to be my room when I lived here." I said with a smile. "Really, cool." he said as he sat up to look around. He paused for a second before looking back at me. "Momma? What's wrong?" he asked as crawled back up onto my lap. "Liadon, I have a question to ask you, and you have to be truly truthful to me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He gave me a funny look but nodded. "Hai, I will." he said. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Liadon, last night, Koga-sama, asked me for courting rights." I said nervously. His eyes got wide but then he smiled. "What did you say momma?" he asked. "I didn't say anything. What do you think? Do you like him?" I asked nervously. Liadon tapped his chin for a moment, thinking. "Well, I think he's alright, but, Momma, what do you think about him?" he asked seriously. I smiled down at him softly. "I like him, but, if you don't, I won't accept." I said with a light blush. I blinked in surprise when he flicked my nose. "Momma, I want you to say hai, I'll learn to like or accept him. But say hai." he said laying his forehead on my own. I laughed and hugged him close. "So bossy. I'll never know where you got that from." I teased. "I get from you of course." he said sticking his nose in the air. I laughed and began to tickle him. "Cheat! Cheat! Cheat!" he cried as he fell back on the bed and I pounced on him. "Yea, Yea. Whatever you say." I said as I continued my playful torment.

After a couple of minutes a knock came at the door. Since I was still tickling Liadon I didn't really hear it or acknowledge the scent, but Liadon apparently did because an evil little light lit in his eyes as he called out. "Save me! Save me!" he cried with an evil little grin. I paused as the door opened and Liadon turned his head. "Oh, don't stop on my account." a voice said. I gasped and looked up to see Koga leaning against the door frame grinning like a puppy. "Koga-chan! Save me!" Liadon cried from his place beneath me. I shot my pup a look of shock and blame knowing that he had known who had been at the door. He just gave me an innocent little smile. Suddenly I felt arms go around me as I fell back on the bed. I looked up in shock just as Koga started to tickle me. "Come on Liadon-chan! Get in on this!" he called to my pup. "OH no you don't!" I said as I squirmed and tried to move away, but then Liadon joined in on my torment. The whole thing lasted for a while as the ending positions were, me on bottom, Liadon sandwiched between Koga and me, and Koga's arms wrapped around me. Even with all three of us laughing, breathless, and over heated, I couldn't be happier. The breath was stolen from me when Koga leaned forward, slightly squishing Liadon who didn't even complain, and caught my lips. I didn't know what came over me, but I slid my hands up to tangle in his hair holding him in the kiss. What finally pulled us apart was Liadon's snorting laugh. We finally pulled away and just looked at each other in silence. "Koga-chan, this means momma is saying hai to your question. Momma, you are saying hai and one of you two are going to move so that I'm not squished." he said as he nudged me in the stomach gently. Koga pulled up slightly but still looked at me. Then his face broke into a big grin. "Bossy little thing aren't we?" he asked glancing down at Liadon. I giggled as Liadon humped. "Listen here okami otoko. You better be good to my momma or you'll have hell to deal with. If you think I'm bad now, you haven't seen nothing yet." he said as he jabbed Koga in the chest. "Yep, bossy little thing." he muttered as he lowered himself slightly again his lips coming in contact with mine again.

I stroked Liadon's forehead as he lay across my lap leaning his head on my chest. I was propped between Koga's knees as we lay against a sakura tree. It had been three years since my first kiss from Koga. We had been mates for two. We had lived at Sessho-maru-sama's home while Koga did his version of courting me. It had been entertaining to be on the receiving end of the mismatched Koga courting. But he won me over along with Liadon. A year after he had first started to actually court me he asked for my hand as a mate, it had been the funniest thing on earth.

Flash Back

I looked around the moon lit garden. Koga had asked me out here earlier, which wasn't all that usual. We both had taken many walks in the gardens and sometimes we would even bring Liadon along. I looked up when Liadon came running to me. "Liadon? What are you still doing up?" I asked as I kneeled and caressed his head. Liadon rolled his eyes and gave me an exasperated look. "Momma, I'm six ningen years old. I don't need to go to bed until I'm tired." he sighed. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You'll always be my pup. So, what are you doing up?" I asked. "Oh yea, you gotta come with me." he said as he caught my hand and started to drag me away. I sighed and stood the best that I could and let him pull me deeper into the garden. "Sweetie, where are you taking me?" I asked after a few moments. "Shush. Now, close your eyes." he said. I sighed and complied trusting him completely. After a while he came to a stop and tugged me down. "Open your eyes momma." he said. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped. We were at the center of the large gardens and Koga stood before us wearing a deep forest green haori and hakamas. Around us the flowers were blooming and the scents were intoxicating. Koga smiled and held his hand out to me. Liadon got behind me and gave me a playful shove forward when I didn't move quick enough for him. I stepped forward and gently took Koga's outstretched hand. Slowly he pulled me forward and into his arms. "Ielenia, I've been courting you for the last year, though I know I've done a laughable job about it." he said with a playful sigh. I giggled. "You could say that." I teased laying my hands on his chest and looking up at him in question. "Well, I wanted to ask you something tonight." he continued as one of his hands came up to the nape of my neck. I felt my stomach doing flips guessing what he was going to ask. "With blessings from Liadon, I ask you to be my mate." he said softly. I blinked in surprise as I look at Liadon who was grinning. I could see that it was true that he had already given Koga his blessings to ask me to be his mate. I smile and turned back to Koga. "Hai. Hai I'll be your mate." I said as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

End of Flash Back

I smiled as I turned my head into my mate's neck. I felt him nuzzle my head gently. I did feel bad about not having been able to give him a pup yet, but he said it didn't matter since we had Liadon and he was his son. Liadon had adjusted to having a father figure amazingly well and Koga had stepped up admirably. I smiled as I took the summer's warmth in. Ever since InuYasha had died happiness had rained down on me and my pup. I had just closed my eyes when a voice broke through our quite world. "Koga-sama, Ielenia-sama?" the voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up to see one of our fastest messengers. "Hai Tarra?" Koga said as Liadon stretched and yawned. "Sessho-maru-sama wishes to speak to you both. He invites you all to his home." the young okami said bowing before he hurried off. I looked up at Koga with a small smile. "Shall we go?" I asked knowing that he was going to say hai. "Hai, of course. Do you want to go and get changed?" he asked looking down at me. I looked down at the dark green kimono and lighter green obi and then at Liadon's light gray haori and hakamas. "Iie, we should get going." I said as Liadon stood. "Momma, how long do you think that we're going to be at Sessho-maru-sama's?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head. I grinned as I stood. "I don't think to long, don't worry though, I'm sure Hakena (Ha-kean-nya) will be here waiting for you." I teased. Hakena was one of the tribe member's daughter and Liadon's first real crush. Liadon turned red and began to stammer. "It's alright Liadon. It's nothing to ashamed about. You are allowed to have crushes." Koga teased as he helped me up. Liadon rolled his eyes. "Ha-chan is not a crush. She's not the one that I like." he muttered. But before I could question him some more he turned and started walking off. I looked up at Koga grinning a grin that said 'yea right.' Taking my hand Koga started to walk after Liadon. A little less then half way there we all started to race. Liadon ended up winning the race. "Ieleina-chan!" Kagome called from her spot at the top of the stairs. I looked up to see that she was heavy with pup. "Kagome-chan! How are you feeling?" I asked as we hurried up the steps. "Fine, of course." she said with a smile as she turned back to the home and we followed. "How ever are you able to move?" I teased as I caught her with a hand on her back when she stumbled. "Ug, don't tell Sessho-maru. I had to practically threaten to purify him just so I could come out here to greet you guys." she said with a sigh. Koga laughed as I watched Liadon hurry off to find Shippo and Tenki. "Well, once I get Ieleina cubbed, I'll probably be just as bad." Koga said as he wrapped an arm around me. I giggled and blushed slightly. "I know you will." I said poking him in the side. "Well come on, Sessho-maru isn't real happy. He's been on edge since last night when a messenger came by." Kagome said worryingly.

"Sessho-maru-sama?" I said as Kagome led us into his study. "Hello, forgive me for calling you both out here so quickly." he said as he stood from his desk and came over to us. "It's nothing Sessho-maru-sama, I'm sure Liadon doesn't mind seeing everyone." Koga said as he shut the door behind us. "Well, when you hear this piece of news, you'll wish that you had stayed home." he said grimly as he took Kagome's hand and led her to a small couch that was off to the side. I looked up at Koga worried. "What is it?" I asked nervously. "Last night I got a message from one of my out skirt villages, Nara, I'm sure you remember it Ieleina." he said nodding to me as he helped situate Kagome. "Hai." I said remembering the small village. "Well it was attacked last week." he said. "Alright." Koga said in confusion. "This is the description that the miko sent me." he said handing me a sheet of parchment with a sketch on it. I looked at him in question before looking down at the sketch. The dry sob that passed through my lips made my mate instantly jump to my side looking for the source of my pained cry. He must have finally looked down into my hand because he gave an angry growl. The man sketched on the parchment was InuYasha's face. "How?" was the only thing that I could say. I felt the fear growing within my heart. What was going on? He was suppose to be dead. I killed him myself. I remembered that night like yesterday. Sessho-maru-sama had rid this world of his body. He shouldn't be attacking villages. "I do not know, but he was seen with a woman who looked like Kikyo. I have a feeling that she is behind this." Sessho-maru said icily. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms, anything. I felt numb. I felt my legs give out only to be caught by Koga. I felt the tears start to stream down my cheeks. "This can't be happening. Iie. Iie. Why is he doing this?" I said as I began to cry heavily.

I looked up when my door opened. Liadon came in and looked at Koga and I. Koga had moved me to my old room and to the bed gently stroking my head. "Momma? What happened?" he asked as he climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to me. I plastered a fake smile on my face and quickly wiped my face clean. "It's nothing Liadon." I said with fake cheerfulness. "You're lying. I heard you crying. It's about Otou-inu-san, isn't it." he said flatly as his face closed off. I blinked but then looked at him sadly. "Hai, it's about him." I said softly as I brushed his hair out of his face. "Momma, what did he do? What happened?" he asked as he pushed my hands back to my lap. I looked at him and then up at Koga. He knew the entire story about what had happened to me. I turned to my son, I hadn't wanted to tell him the story till he was older, but I had a feeling that I needed to tell him now. So, I did.

(A/N: Alright, I know that I have been writing this all in Ielenia's point of view, but for the last section of this story I will be telling it from Liadon's point of view. Sorry if you get confused, but it's really going to help the story continue and finally finish.)

I listened to what my mother told me and didn't doubt her for a moment. I had never met my birth father, and had never needed to. The only father figure that I have and would ever have, was Koga. To me he was my father and would always be. Before my mother had mated with Koga, I had always felt as if our small family was missing something, but then she mated Koga and it felt complete. My mother didn't smile much before her mating, though when she did I would try to do whatever I could to make her smile again. Her gray eyes were usually sad and empty, except when she looked at me. But because of Koga she began to smile and be happy. This was my family and for the first time I felt full.

For the last nine years I have been training with my uncle Sessho-maru. I have made a vow to myself that my mother knows nothing about. I have sworn to myself that I will kill him. This time I would make sure that he was put to rest for good. We had discovered that Naraku had done it. He had found Kikyo's body and brought her back with one of his very few shards. He then had found InuYasha's body washed up on the shore and revived him. They both now worked for him. I had yet to see my father face to face and was planning on waiting for just the right battle. Shippo and Tenki teased me about it, but I just ignore them. We had been living with my uncle since then. His home was easier to defend and had the whole Western army at it's call, while my father just had his broken pack that was still slowly repairing itself. I know that I changed that day. My mother teased me saying that I was becoming my uncle. I just laugh. But I knew what I was doing. I just had to wait a little longer.

It's funny, I kept telling myself the same thing about the one that I wanted to get close to. Just a little longer. Just until I'm strong enough to protect her. Just until this was all over. I just have to wait a little longer. I couldn't let 'him' know that I had a weakness. He had already gone after my father and aunt, but had failed. A month after I had come Kagome gave birth to a little boy. He's so funny. He just like his father and he follows him every where, if not him me. When ever his father was out of the home he would latch himself onto me. His name was Asa and was just as emotionless as his father and would latch to me like a puppy. I didn't mind though. He was quite enough so when I was training he would either stand to the side or pull out a small wooden sword and mimic me. He was pretty good though.

My mother, she's finally with pup. Her and father are so happy, so am I. I can't wait till it's born, we can't really tell what gender it is yet though. As I gaze out the window of the dojo I shake my head scattering the memories of the last nine years back into my mind. "Lia-nii-san?" Asa asked as he looked up at me with blank gold eyes. "It is nothing Asa-chan. Shall we continue our practice?" I asked lifting my katana again. "Hai." he said as he lifted his wooden sword again. Just before we were about start our routine again, Sessho-maru walked in. "Chi-chi-ue." Asa said as he hurried to his father latching himself on his leg. I could tell that he had just come back from a battle by the way that he winced slightly when Asa threw himself on is leg. "Uncle." I said bowing to him. He bowed in return. "Why don't you go and see your mother for a bit Asa." he said as he stroked his head. "But momma never wants to train with me." Asa said with a small pout as he nuzzled into his father's leg. I smirked as I remembered the first time that he had received his wooden sword when he was six. He had been so happy that he had run around the home waving it about. That day was the death of many vases. "Sometimes that's a good thing. Now, go." Sessho-maru said with a small smile. Asa sighed and nodded. Then he turned and bowed to me. "Thank you for letting me train with you today." he said. "It was nothing Asa-chan." I said with a nod of my head. He gave me a small smile before hurrying out, his little tail end waving behind him.

"He's getting better and better." I said as I slid the katana back in it's sheathe. "Hai, Liadon, I need to speak with you. Will you walk with me?" he asked turning to the hall. I placed the katana on it's rack and walked over to him. He lead me down the hall and silence reigned. I felt myself getting even more uncomfortable. "Uncle Sessho-maru? Is there something that you wish to tell me?" I asked. "Hai, there is." he said. Finally we came to the records room. I said nothing as I watched my uncle carefully. I could tell that he was tired and most likely wounded. "Liadon, we need you out on the battle field." he said flatly as he turned to me. I blinked in surprise. "We are getting beaten back. InuYasha has become stronger and Tensuiga has refused to work on him. Torkijin works, but something has changed his blood and he heals much to fast." he said as he stared at me unblinkingly. "But how could I change that?" I asked flatly. "You can wield your father's sword. Even if you do not wish it. Your father's blood is strong in you." he said as he turned and opened a hidden compartment. Reaching in he took something out before turning to me. In his clawed hands he held a tattered sword. I looked at it for a moment before speaking. "That 'thing' is not my father. My father is Koga of the wolf youkai clan. All that man did was hurt my mother. He is not my father, but I will do what I can." I said as I took the sword. I know exactly what sword this was and I had heard of the power that it had. I remembered Sessho-maru telling me that while it could work for him now, it was not as strong as it could be. I felt it pulse in recognition in my hand. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at it before sliding it into the black obi.

I walked into my mother and father's room knowing that, that is were they would be. I was right. I opened to door to see them laying on the bed with Koga hand laying gently on my mother's stomach. "Mother, Father." I said politely. They both looked up and smiled. I couldn't understand it. How could she still smile up at me after what had happened to her? How could she still love me when I was a reminder of her pain? How could he allow me to stay, when I was never his pup to begin with. I would never understand my family. Apparently my mother saw the sword on my hip, because she gave me a small sad smile. "The end of this battle is growing closer." she said softly as I sat next to her. "Hai mother. Even I can feel it." I said as she reached up and stroked my cheek. "You will have to be the one to finish this. I was hoping that you wouldn't have to do this." she said softly. I looked at her and then my father when I felt his hand on the side of my head. "You are strong Liadon. You can and will win. You are 'my' son, and I am proud of the man that you are growing into and I know that you will live through this." he said. I looked at him and could only see honesty in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I gave them a smile before standing and walking out. No matter what anyone would say, I was scared. I knew what he could do and I didn't want to die.

"Liadon-chan?" came her voice. I felt myself relax at the soft sound of her voice as I turned to watch her run to me. I watch as her black as onyx hair seems to float around her in the spring air. Her dark doe like eyes always seem to suck me in. Her pale and creamy skin seemed to glow in the morning sun. "I heard that you were going to battle. Is that true?" she asked looking up at me. Even though I was born after her. I was technically older then her. My youkai heritage made me age differently then her. "Hai, it is true." I said as start to walk again with her falling in step beside me. "I was hoping that it wouldn't be true." she whispered as she hung her head. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why? I could finally end this war. I could bring peace to these lands once again." I said stiffly. I couldn't help but have the fear crept into my heart. "Anna's mate, he was killed in this war and so was her eldest son." she said softly. I paused to look at her. "And, I don't want you to get hurt or die. I don't think I could bear it if you died." she said softly as she looked up at me. I yearned to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I couldn't risk it. "I will not die at the hands of that hanyou, nor will I be wounded by him." I said stiffly. She looked up at me and then surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck. I froze. But she beat me to having to speak. "I know that you think that you could never be hurt, but you could. You think that you are indestructible but you're not. You still bleed red and I do not want you to leave me." she whispered. Again before I could do anything she pulled back and kissed my cheek. Quickly she let me go and ran off her hands covering her embarrassed face. I stood there for a moment in shock. Slowly my fingers touched the place were her lips had pressed against my cheek. My whole face tingled. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I looked around the destroyed village with fleeting sadness. It had been three months since I had joined the battle and I had not been home since. I had agreed to this if I was allowed to do this alone, so, here I stood amongst the ruble of the once proud village of the Western Lands. I had mastered the sword within a week. I had also discovered a new attack that it held. His scent reached my nose and I want to puke. It was disgusting. He smelled of rotting flesh and all around death. I let a low growl out as I felt him get closer. "So, this is the new killer boy that my dear brother sent to kill me?" he called out to me. I had my back to him and I really didn't want to turn to him but, I did. "Not exactly." I said as I looked at him blankly. He still looked like a hanyou, exactly how my aunt and mother had described him. He looked completely sane, when I knew that he was completely insane. "Really? And who might you be?" he asked as he shouldered his sword that looked almost like the one on my hip. "I am what happens when you rape a woman." I said in a monotone voice as I drew my sword which transformed in my hand. InuYasha's eyes widened before he smirked. "So, you're the bastard child? Well, how does it feel?" he asked as he started to circle me. I didn't want or let my back be exposed to him. "Well, since I am not a disgrace to my mother and father. Nor am I a hanyou, my life has been better then most." I said stonily. He raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Well I know you at least got my mouth. Don't know where you got your looks though. Uglier then I would have hoped. Kikyo and I were kind of hoping for you to take after me in the looks department, though I wouldn't have minded if you took after your mother. She still as hot as she was when I last saw her, what eight years ago?" he asked as he pointed his sword at me. "If you mean, is she still young, then hai. But if you insult my mother, we could always bring up yours." I said coolly knowing just how to get under his skin, having had private lessons from Sessho-maru. He growled for a second but then smirked. "Oh, you mean, this mother?" he asked as he waved his hand behind him. I watched in horror as Kikyo led my mother from the forest. She was bound, gagged and three months pregnant. I could smell my father's blood somewhere and knew that they had to have been ambushed. "Still as beautiful as ever." he said as he slid a claw down her cheek leaving a thin line of blood. I looked at my mother who looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her black hair that usually seemed to fall about her gracefully was tangled and dull. Her eyes which had shown such happiness when I had seen her with father, were fearful and filled with tears. I felt my jaw tighten and my inner inu howling for both the bastard and bitch's blood on my claws. "Who would have thought, dear 'ol Ielenia being with that okami's pup." InuYasha said as he circled her. I said nothing. "Maybe I should painfully remove baby sister here. Since it was because of her that I lost my pup." he said as he ran his hand gently across my mother's slightly swollen belly. This time I didn't hide my snarl. "Touch her and both the life of your mate and yours are mine." I snarled as I pointed the sword's tip at the undead miko's exposed neck. "No no sonny boy. Touch what's mine, I touch what's yours." he said with a sadistic smirk as he waved his finger in the air. Suddenly the wind witch Kagura walked out of the forest and shoved someone to InuYasha, who he caught. Turning he smirked at the stricken look on my face. "Rin." I breathed as I saw her pull against InuYasha's grip.

"Well, at least you know how to choose them kid. I mean, feisty." InuYasha said as he held Rin's hands behind her back. "Liadon!" she cried to me as she tried in vain to pull away from him. "So, your name's Liadon? What were you thinking Ielenia? I was hoping for a junior." he said as he glanced down at my mother. I couldn't move, the woman I loved and the woman who brought me into the world were both in danger, and I couldn't move. "So, what's it going to be Liadon? Mommy dearest? Or the mistress?" he asked. I knew that he was taunting me when he licked Rin's cheek and closed his eyes in pleasure. I looked at Rin and felt my heart lurch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in knowing what I could and had to do to save them. "Rin, do you trust me?" I asked as I opened my eyes. She looked at me for a moment. "Hai." she said almost instantly. "Aw, ain't this cute? They trust each other." InuYasha said with a harsh laugh. I turned my gaze back to him. "I have never thought of you as my father. You were always just a person that was just there. My father's name is Koga Sento. My mother's name is Ielenia Sento. My name is Liadon Sento and the woman I love name is Rin InuYoshi. And today, is the day that I free those that I love." I said as held my sword to the side. InuYasha laughed. "Well, lets see what junior can do." he said with a smirk. Slowly I began to spin the sword before me. "That's sad kid. You should know that I know all of it's moves and how to defeat them." he said with a smirk. I ignored him. As the sword spun I whispered the words to the attack that I had mastered in a weak. "Pain. Hate. Retribution. Stealth. Death. HELL'S FIRE DRAGON!!!" I cried as I suddenly brought the sword down in a diagonal slash. Out of the ground came a black smoke. It enveloped InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kagura. Suddenly they all began to scream in pain. InuYasha released Rin as she stumbled forward. I just stood there and watched as the man who had sired me evaporated before my eyes. "Stay where you belong, dead." I whispered as I walked to my mother.

I turned my gaze to Rin after getting my mother untied. She looked at me. Suddenly I had her in my arms and her lips pressed firmly against my own. "Don't scare me like that." I whispered as I pulled back to pressed my forehead against hers. "Gomen. I wanted to see you. So I came looking for you with Chi-chi-ue." she whispered as she looked up at me teary eyed. "Liadon, is he?" my mother asked as she came to us. "Hai mother, he is dead for good. That attack, I learned it by accident. It takes who I wish it, straight to hell. There is no way for them to come back lest Kami throws them out himself." I said. I turned to her and pulled her into the embrace. "Is it really female?" I asked. "Hai. I hope Sessho-maru-sama has gotten to Koga in time." she said in fear as she looked around. "He did." Koga said as he walked out of the trees. I looked at my father to see that his haori was in tatters and there was blood on it while there was no blood on his skin. My mother instantly ran to him. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. I then saw Sessho-maru coming up behind them sheathing the Tensuigia. He stopped when he saw that my arms were around Rin. I saw Rin turn slightly red, but I just held her tighter nuzzling my nose into her hair. "Sessho-maru-sama, I wish to ask you for the right to court Rin. I know that she is not related by blood so that it would not do harm to the line, but I love her." I said not pulling away from her hair breathing her scent in deep. She had been my reason for fighting all this time. She was reason that I could go on. Sessho-maru looked at me for a moment before looking at Rin. "Rin?" he asked. "I-I love him too Chi-chi-ue." she said softly. "Then you have my blessings." he said with a nod of his head. "As you have ours." father said with a smile from over my mother's head. I looked down at Rin before pulling her back into a kiss. The kiss that I had dreamed about for the last two years.

_**A/N: I dearly hope that you enjoyed this. I had such a bad case of writer's block on this one I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to finish, but look at it now. TA-DA!! I would also like to advertise my next story. It is called 'The Random Writings of KiaYume.' you may thank some of my silly people from third period for this title, but it stuck. So, here's a sneak peek. **_

**_Summery: How could a human, especially one like this, make... It means never to forget, no matter what...I need you with me...she accepted who I was...I love you...I love you too_**


End file.
